The Howl of the Hollows
by m6l99
Summary: Every one wears a Mask its just My Mask is a lot more then Just something to hide my face with.Bleach,Naruto,and Claymore,Cross


**The Howl of the Hollows**

**Prologue **

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was currently in pain. Why as he pain? This had to do with the blurred faces, which surrounded him and were currently beating on him. Why were they doing this? This was a question he repeatedly asked himself. And he could only come to the conclusion that everyone hated him. But currently this wasn't bothering him as he was quite used to all the animosity from everyone. Though he hated it, he could never do anything about it. What he mined was focused on and was utterly horrified by was the fact that they were also beating on a young girl his age. The girl has short brown hair tied into a ponytail, and deep black eyes. Yamagi Mai was the only one Naruto could consider a friend or even sister at the most.

The two met at the orphanage about a year after Naruto was put there by Sarutobi, now when Naruto was placed there he was confused. He noticed that all of the adults glared at him with absolute rage in their eyes, and would deny him everything possible or find any excuse to deny him what he needed, on the grounds that he was an unruly, evil brat. During that time of confusion, Mai who was new to the place as both of her parents were killed on missions and was a very good judge of character, walked up to Naruto asking why everyone treated him like they did. And why he never said anything about it. To which he shrugged and answered, 'They say I should have died the day I was born, so I don't know what they'll do if I say anything.' The fact was that Naruto was constantly threatened if he said anything to Sarutobi and later Mai got the same treatment.

They spent all of their time together, and the villagers basically treated both of them with the same level of hatred. And there were few times when they would both show hatred to the villagers for how they were treated. But they were only six, what could they do? Kill them all?

Which brings us back to the current situation. A constant question on Naruto's mind was why he was able to survive some things that killed people so easily, he could be stabbed in the eyes and they would both be healed by the next day. Of course no one would tell him why.

Mai however was a different story; she would be unconscious for weeks on end. At the worst, and it would take even longer to heal her wounds. But the main point was she survived. Now Naruto was far from stupid, he knew the levels of damage he was in, broken ribs, severe internal bleeding, broken arms, cracked pelvis and spine, and fractured skull. He could only look at Mai horrified; he knew that the girl was at the end of her rope. He heard shallow breathing and they fact she went in and out of consciousness as the attackers never relented told him millions.

'Mai-chan.' he thought as he stared on, he now seemingly forgot about his situation and could only focus on the well being of his friend. However they noticed the look in his eyes, and only began to taunt him, adding verbal salt to his wounds.

"Demon are you scared? Are you shocked at what we did? Look at your little friend…' A blonde woman sneered, before turning to the girl, "This is what you get hanging around a demon! A monster like him!"

'Why do they call me a demon?' This was another question that plagued Naruto's mind night and day, that is all he was known as, all the glares, whispers and beating seemed to revolve around that one word.

He was staring into Mai's brown eyes as he laid sprawled out on the concrete covered in his own blood next to her, his mind was running rampant with thoughts, trying to figure out why, trying to find a way to stop it. He knew something would go wrong, he could feel it, and she knew it as well. And it wouldn't be something he would like.

Every thing turned white both children found then selves in a dark place the only source of light was above then,

"Were are we and I'm not hurt" ask Mai she was scared, and hug Naruto, for safety,

"I don't know I think were dead?" spoke Naruto, he wrap both arms around her,

(You are in the zone between life and death)

"Who there we don't do any thing" yelled Mai and tighten her grip on Naruto, and tighten his hold on Mai,

(There's no need for fear little ones I have no hate for you) both children didn't believe the voice,

"No you're going to hurt us you just pretend to be nice and try to kill us" shouted Mai tears ran down her face,

"I'll kill you if you touch Mai" threaten Naruto,

(Yes that's it the same eyes as him) spoke the voice and a woman came in to view, a woman wearing a bone white mask shape like a fox grinning with black eyes blood red irises with a Yellow pupils , 6 sharp whisker lines 3 on both cheeks red hair drape down along her shoulders a blood red yukata that reach to her thighs just a above the keens a black sash tied around her waist ninja netting cover her legs with leg pads and wore black sandals,

"Who are you" whispered Mai, as she looked at the woman and saw her eyes seeing sadness with rising anger that wasn't aim at her and Naruto.

(I'm the one that indirectly caused your pain, I'm Kyuubi no Youko) spoke Youko,

"You can't be that fox its dead the 4th Hokage kill it at the cost of his own life" said Naruto,

"We were told but the tone they said it was like it been forced" whispered Mai and looked at the woman who said that she was Kyuubi no Youko, but found it hard not to believe her.

Youko, bowed her head in sham (your partly right the 4th Hokage did died but he only sealed the soul and chakra in to a new born child) and looks at Naruto, eyes widen both children to click in on what the red head meant.

"Me……… I' am a demon they were right" spoke a dead sounding Naruto, Mai looked at Naruto then to Youko, Mai let's go of Naruto and stands her hair hides her eyes then lets out a cried of rage and attacks Youko, the larger and stronger female aloud the child toppled her over, and didn't fight back as Mai straddle Youko chest started hitting her mask, with her fists, drop of blood spatter on Mai face,

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you "screamed Mai not caring her knuckles were bloody, and burse, she wanted to rip her to pieces.

"You made Naruto life hell" ranted Mai as she grabs Youko head and starts hitting the older woman heads on the ground, all the pain and hate build up over her short life time was let out, "he never was a demon you are whore you are you are you are you are" rage Mai she was rape by both men and women along with Naruto and were called all sorts of things, the beatings it was all her fault.

"Why Why Why Why" cried Mai her face was all red and puffy from the crying and all the hitting she had done sapped her strength Mai just lay on top of Youko and sob, Youko lifts up a limp Mai and went over and pick up Naruto who was dead to the world, and sat cross legged with both children in her lap and hugged them,

"Why" asked Naruto "Why Mai Why do you want to be friends of a Demon like me" asked

"You Naruto have a good soul I was pick on by the older kids and you wanted to be my brother always nice and made me laugh, you have a good soul" said a quite Mai.

"I love you to Mai-chan" said Naruto hugs Mai, Mai returns hug as well.

(You 2 are much like my Kits) said Youko, getting both children to look up at her, Youko eyes water as cried droplets ran down her mask and on her chest (They would run and played the best of friends my poor little Kits) sobbed Youko, and moves her mask to the right side of her showing her face she the same eyes and marks as her mask Youko, was beautiful, if sad.

"Were they……" ask Naruto,

(Killed by a Leaf ninja that smelled of snakes) said Youko, I went mad and released all my power as a Bijuu, with all that power was killing me but before my time was up I would raise Leaf to the ground), Youko gave a pause to clam down.

(The 4th was well known to even the Sprits Devils Bijuu and Yoma as a fighter and scholar he even made a jutsu the -Flying thunder god- that transported him self any were in a flash some thing even Sprits Devils Bijuu and Yoma can't do, and –Rasengan- an wind style that rivalled my -Chakra Fire Burst- or Gobi –Element Earth Wave-, in power, but even those didn't stop me I healed my wounds at the cost of my own life span) Youko, rubbed her right hand the same hand she had to re-grow after using it to block a -Rasengan – that drilled right though her-Chakra Fire Burst- would have killed or disabled her, if it hit her head or body.

(He called on Ninja Kami Shinigami using -Corpse Spirit Sealing Method- that rip my soul and Chakra and seal me in your own Chakra coils my body with out a soul turned to dust) finished Youko,

"Why me" ask Naruto,

(A new born Kitly has incomplete Coil and is better to handled the raw power then a adult, the 4th Hokage was a gentled man he only killed out of need, and offered his enemies to be come allies, many thought it was weakness some times it was but he drove on ward, and did what was needed I don't know who your parents are but I'm thinking they were very important) said Youko,

"Kyuubi" ask Mai,

(What is it? And call me Youko, Kyuubi is my title my clan name is Kitsune )

"What happen now Youko" said Naruto,

(I made a deal with Shinigami-sama he will take all my Bijuu chakra and change me in to a human and give you 2 Hollow powers) said Youko, and pointed to her mask, and eyes

"Hollow??" ask Mai,

(An Blood line this mask is chakra made solid, and eyes both mark you as a Hollow user Shinigami created it now we must start I feel your souls leavening your bodies) said Youko,

"This will help us" whispered Mai,

(Yes and there will be pain)

"Ho is that all" said Naruto, Youko feel a stab,to her heart she look at both and got an nod, placing her mask over her face, and shoved both hands in to Naruto, and Mai, Coils using her own blood and chakra, to infused her blood line

Pain and energy flooded there bodies with power both 6 years old started to scream as white liquid, seem come from there eyes noise ears and mouth, and take shape, as there eyes change, color………

Living world,

"There dead" said Nara Shikaku as he kicks Mai, both brats seem to have stop breathing, at the same time.

"Well about damn time now my mother can rest in peace said Nara Yoshino and spat at Naruto.

"We better leave before the Hokage comes" said Inoyash

Inoichi shakes his head"this needed to be done that Demon would have become stronger finished what it started.

"I say we just forget about it and get some thing eat" stated Akimichi Chouza,

(Spoken like true pig) cause the 5 to stop and look were that voice came from.

"All right come out right now before Chouza, finds you" said Shikaku, some thing was wrong they were all former Jounin class ANBU, only a Kage or Sannin, was able to hide from them and not get detected,

(Don't order me you lazy waste of a man but you have nice taste in women) the voice spoke and a static whoosh, Yoshino felt a hand under her shirt fingers racks across her bra clad breast, before finding her nipple and lightly played with it though bra much to Yoshino dismay she gave a small moan, a Red head wearing a odd fox like skull mask appeared behind Yoshino, and start to glop, and felt the Naru woman up.

"Get away from her –Mind…..accckk" started Inoichi, but got slammed a side, by a Chakra tail, every one froze as nine tails waved about, the red haired woman's back Yoshino, saw the red tail that past her site she wanted her husband to save her but Shikaku, didn't even shout, or look at her.

"Your dead," said Chouza, the demon and it slave just died, didn't they.

(No I'm not and the Kits are very much alive see) said Youko, and pointed behind them, they turned and look,

"What in the name of…." Said Inoyash not seeing the chakra tail, right behind her,

"So now you raised the dead, to kill us" said Shikaku, his wife was good as dead as she was in hands of the fox demon,

(No ……..for a man with IQ 200 your really dumb only Shinigami and Incarea can give the soul to truly raised the dead and there both healthy,).

Naruto all wounds were heal save the blood and ruined clothes his eyes that were black save the iris remain the same color as before but the pupils wasn't black but ghostly yellow, the real keen bending shock was the bone white like fox mask with a red swirl and red whisker marks.

Mai looked about the same but her mask was shaped like an fish grinning with a fish fin and with wave like markings, on the forehead and cheeks,

(Impress? Well your thoughts are not my problem, now what to do finish what I started, your boy Shikamaru, how about I break his bones or flay your son Chouji skin off with a rusted blade or maybe, rape Ino with a red hot steel rod, so many people so little time) muse Youko, she wouldn't don that to children, but they don't know that,

All the color went from the 5 ninjas faces, (Damn I still got it there ready to piss them selves)

"Please don't they" begged Yoshino, but a fox tail grabs her neck, with another tail,

(Only children line please Devils, Bijuu and Youma protect there young, because they don't reproduced as fast a humans, children are protected by the whole clan, even mortal enemies will not harm there enemies progeny, there more like parents then you, they kill and sometimes eat but for good reasons but, humans can be 1000s times worst with or with out reason, so don't even try it you did a lot worst, to these children,)

"Sadly but true" spoke an elder voice,

(Greetings Lord Hokage) said Youko and turns to Hokage as he steps in to the light from the night time moon.

"You must be Kyuubi no Youko" replied the 3rd.

"Hokage Sama thank goodness your here………" started Chouza, but a wave of KI came from Hokage for him to shut he up.

"Be silence, I seen every thing you and much of the village had done if I wasn't in the need of skilled ninja I would have all your heads on a pike your clans abolished and your children sent to far parts of Fire as some lords servants" snap the 3rd.

"You wouldn't "stuttered Yoshino, but the glare from the 3rd, sucked all thought of protest, out of there minds,

(HeeHee spoken like a true Kage my grandfather speaks highly of the first Hokage) said Youko and pushed Yoshino away, and bowed the HoKage, he nodded.

"I'm just sad that the will of fire has dimmed" sighed 3rd, and noted Naruto and Mai, were like statues,

(There still transforming if I hadn't been holding them with my tails the damage to this village would be great, and I like to make a good impression for my comeback) stated Youko, seeing the old mans look,

"Hmmm I over heard the name The Hollow it's like the Sharingan or Byakugan" mused the 3rd,

(Its not a eye blood line it a body power I like to say more) said Youko, looking at 3rd, he understands

"Shall we continued in my office I don't want other clan's hearing this" stated the3rd, levelling a glare at the group who started to fear the 3rd even more then the now human Kyuubi,

Youko vanished in a static whoosh, taking both children with her, the Hokage turned to the would be killers"I have lost all respect for you all As of right now you and every active ninja from your clans are now off active duty list and children taken off the training program, for your crimes ageist fellow leafs, you will have to crawl and beg to the ones your have all wronged and if his father was alive he would not have been as nice" said the Hokage and he vanished, swirl of leafs.

"Who was his father" ask Yoshino, getting fanatic "who is his father" screamed Yoshino, grabbing Shikaku, vest "Who's the fucking father" yells Yoshino, becoming crazed, her mind was still having a hard time believing that the Naruto and the Kyuubi were not the same.

"Yoshino, you need to –Smack-"started Shikaku, but his wife hit him and ran off,

"What if the 4th used our child" Inoyash muttered kneeling down on her hunches, biting her nails "our child may have been picked hold the fox" said Inoyash, as her eyes watered, Inoichi hugged his wife, he tried to under stand why, or how this happened by letting this go too far.

"I, need to tell my clan about this and hug my son" muttered Chouza, not caring that he knocked over some trash cans,

"This has become too fucked upped "said Shikaku and ran off to tried to find his wife before she did something to her self.

Morning the whole village was in an uproar 3 founding clans were banded from the active duty as ninja along with there children kick out of the ninja program, and under the order of the Hokage because of un-fitting actions of a clan of the leaf,

The other members of founding ninja clans meet with the Hokage, for the reason why,

Sarutobi looked at the assembled clan heads that stands in his office, before him

Yagyū Sekishūsai, was in the running with Sarutobi for title of Hokage in his younger days and one of the few who did not call for the death of Naruto, but waited to see if the Fox was going to break free of the seals,

Roth Arella, a rival to Namikaze Minato besides Uzumaki Kushina, in terms of skill and power, a Seal Mistress and Shadow user, Arella, trust Minato seal, and had much of her clan watch over Naruto but even they can't be every were, the civilians leaders had banded her from taking Naruto, in to her clan sighting that they were trying to take over the village, using the Demons power this forced much of her clan to move to the support villages around, Hidden Leaf this left a bad taste in her mouth, her clan was the most powerful supporter of Minato and being treated like that made many Roth think about open rebellion, but Arella, said they be proving them right and that the Roth was better then that .

Hyuuga Hiashi, was on fence in what was to be done with Naruto, seeing that actions are louder then words, his Wife Hyuuga Rei believed that Naruto needed protecting, Hiashi, knew that but her illness had weaken Hiashi, over all control of the clan to the elders, tiding his hands, because Hiashi, and Rei both lead the clan together,

Rei peaceful opened mined nature, balanced Hiashi, bottled cold guff personality, the elders thought when they arrange they would get a dutiful woman who would pop out strong and pure Hyuugas that would never question here place, Rei did none of that, she had a inner will that rival even surpassed Hiashi, stubbornness she even hit him once when he used the cursed seal on his brother, well it more like -Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand- hits and a harsh talking down to in front of the whole clan, and no Rei nukky for a month, as punishment he can live down the beat down and the harsh talking to but no loving for a month, even when they sleeps in the bed she didn't respond, to back and foot rubs it was hell for him it must have been no picnic for Rei .

Uchiha Fugaku, and the Konoha Military Police had to break up the mobs that tried to"Take the law in there own hands", Fugaku saw Naruto as part of leaf until he became a danger, he would be protected under the law, The Uchiha knew about connection of there founders Sharigan, and the Fox Bijuu leader Kyuubi no Hoshi, regardless, they would not interfered, with Naruto life only if he was in danger, or he become a danger,

Inuzuka Tsume, liked the 4th she even wanted to adopt Naruto, in to her clan because he reminded her of her little boy Kiba, but when someone had taken her own son for a short walk with out her knowing it, that was a directed treat to Tsume, Help Naruto and lose your son, so Tsume sadly had to withdraw her offer to adopt Naruto.

Aburame Shibi, was like Hiashi, in what was to be done with Naruto, only logic of the hive mind, will decide the keeper of the Bijuu fate.

"Thank you for meeting with us Sarutobi, now tells why have you band Akimichi Yamanaka and Nara from active duty, have you lost your mind" asked Sekishūsai he knew Sarutobi the longest, so he was aloud to be rude,

"No I still have all my marbles I have very good reasons for that, Youko, you can show your self "spoke Sarutobi,

Youko appears behind Sarutobi, and bowed then kneeled lastly she bows low to ground, confusing the clan heads, Sarutobi, told what had happen, then Youko, spoke,

(I Kyuubi no Youko, am at your mercy), a minute passed before Fugaku, knelt down, and Youko looked at the spinning Sharingan "I placed a powerful Genjutsu on you, if you tell a lie it will cause pain, now stand".

Youko stands and Hiashi, slams a open palm to her Coil, blocking her charka, then Arella, fingers glow bright blue and stabs at Youko breast to seal Shimon (Death Gate) using –Cursed Life finally -, Pain forced Youko to her keens, several, runes, circle around Youko, spot, creating a prison, zone if Youko, move from the circle she will died.

"I control your life Bijuu if we decide to end your life I will gladly sent you to Izanami and Shinigami, for your judgment" said Arella her voice was devolved of any emotion,

(Hai) gasp Youko, they acted like true ninja acting with no emotion, if they didn't she would have become a smear on the floor.

"I guess I start off why did you attack Leaf" spoke Sekishūsai, his hand on his sword, hilt.

(Leaf ninja kill my kits I wanted revenge, one or more Leaf ninja entered my domain, when I was away on business to the leader of the Wolf Bijuu Houkou no Gobi but I felt that something was wrong as I returned and found a leaf ninja standing over the bodies of my Kits, I went mad with grief, sadly you know the rest), said Youko, that made Tsume, step on her right hand.

"That's a load of shit Leaf haven't sent any ninjas in to your domain let alone any reason, to provoke the Leader of the fox Bijuu" snapped Tsume, lightly adding presser to Youko, right hand making the old pains there flare up, she girt the pain down,

"Easy Tsume-san we must use logic now" spoke Shibi, getting Tsume, to back off "Besides Fugaku-san, Genjutsu hasn't became active".

"Were there any traits that can help to identified the nin in question" Hiashi asked,

(Long black hair pale all most white skin purple eye markings and snake like yellow eyes) spat Youko, making every one lost there breathe, he wouldn't have gone that far but his lab, and the bodies found there, Sarutobi, should have killed him when he had the chance.

Sarutobi, went to his desk and pulled out –HIS- file, and gave it to Youko, who open it and stop as she looked at the profiles picture… its him the face that ugly evil face whose hands holding the hearts of her Kits, pulled from there still warm bodies, crushing the file in her hands, as KI leaked from Youko, in a low blood lust voice (Orochimaru) that name burned in to Youko mind (Now I know the name now were is this Orochimaru so I may test my Hollow powers on him) asked Youko, her mind turned its gears in thinking of the most painful ways of prolonging ones life as there organs are melted cell by cell,

"He is a Nuke nin but he said that he would burn leaf to ash" said Sarutobi, remember the day he failed to kill Orochimaru, he thought, his former student, can be redeemed but now Orochimaru directly caused Youko, attack the lost of many ninjas and the 4th even his son pain.

(Oh something is going to burn but not Leaf) promise Youko (I ask you noble Leaders of Leafs the Fox Bijuu, never have ill will ageist you, I beg for a chance to corrected my mistake,…..to repent my sins I already start to redeem my sins by helping Uzumaki Naruto and Yamagi Mai, even granting a Blood line to them).

The Clan heads and Sarutobi, group to getter and discuss, Youko fate weighting the pros and cons, before turning to Youko,

"We have found you guilty of killing many of our fellow comrades, but under extreme direst…………. Your punishment is to server the village hidden in the tree leafs and act as care taker, of wards of the village, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamagi Mai any others you wish to include, you have to clear it with one of us Kyuubi no Youko" spoke Sarutobi,

(I am no longer Bijuu, in honour of the new blood line The Hollow I create The Vizard Clan)

"The masked army? Oddly fitting" muttered Sarutobi,

"The Hollow, it's a Blood line, your forbear Kyuubi no Hoshi, granted the Sharigan, to the first Uchiha" said Fugaku,

Kyuubi, passed her hand over her face and a bone white mask appeared as her hand hide her face and pasted over,

(Level 1 Hallow-mask I gained a large power boost with powerful attack powers that is different to each user, like my 9 tails, the markings denote my prime element fire) said Youko, the mask gave a cold pit of fear in to each clan heads stomachs, 9 tails fire and fox mask do not comforted them,

"Ahmm are there any more levels" Sarutobi,

(Yes),

"But you're not going to tell us" stated Fugaku, and Youko, gave a look that said dud,

(I don't have to show you but just say there are 2 other levels) said Youko,

"What of Akimichi Yamanaka and Nara problem" Hiashi asked,

"It will be sorted out" said Sarutobi, waved off any more questions.

(I'm going to collect children and head for the Apartment and turn in) said Youko, and vanished in a static whoosh,

* * *

What do you think review.


End file.
